justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Beyond Vol. 6 Issue 008
Summary *The Justice League picnic turns into the Justice League soccer game, with Cormac McCool's team versus Das Ritter Von Nacht's team. ** No-one takes Steel Shiva's suggestion to play cricket instead seriously. * The game is interrupted by Cerebrus Rex making a huge hologrammatical threat to the Earth, claiming he's about to become master of time and space... and shortly after by the arrival of very confused C-list metahuman Ambush Bug who time-travels to the group from a few hours in the future. C List? I'll have you know I was in the Justice League in an actual honest to god published comic! I even got Dream to guest-star in an issue of my comic once! * In the heart of Metropolis, Cerebrus Rex has a huge dinosaur-sized spaceship hovering over the city... and Ambush Bug is there, before his time travel adventure, checking if the spaceship is legally parked. ** Kiri scouts the starship out while Animal Woman has to fend some odd questions from Ambush Bug, who has become an acting Justice League member. They were perfectly sensible questions! She said she can mimic all animals and my turkey club sandwich has animal in it! Does this mean she can mimic the proportionate strength and speed of a turkey club sandwhich? * The Justice League smash into the starship and defeat Cerebrus Rex and his robosaurs.... but not before Ambush Bug is bombarded with the cosmic energies Cerebrus Rex was trying to control. * Ambush Bug experiments with his new-found time travel power.... and the heroes find themselves in the middle of a black wasteland as history is rewritten only to fall apart. * The Phantom Stranger comes to rescure the remaining Justice Leaguers and takes them to The Comics Crypt, the greatest nerd shop in all the universe where every toy is mint in box and every trading card is signed by the artist, to demonstrate what has happened. ** Kiri reads the latest issue of Justice League Beyond, a comic which covers the events of the last few hours, and discovers that Ambush Bug has travelled back in time to "help out" the heroes producing a new timeline where they are all members of the Ambush Bug Squad. They look much better in lime green with yellow antenna, don't you think? * Returned to the timeline to try and correct what went wrong, they check Ambush Bug's office for clues. ** His love of Superman, his strange alliance with Cheeks the Toy Wonder and his interest in speaking to a Mr Dan Didio of DC Comics become apparent. You missed the bit where we went over my secret origin! It was awesome and had everything a good superhero story needs. Except for monkeys.... so I'll have to time travel back and bring some monkeys along. If that doesn't get me a DC Original Animated Movie nothing will! *The Justice League meet up with Christopher Kent, the only hero unmodified by the timeline changes, to ask his help to restore the universe to a non Ambush Bug version. Then they all went home and I had to amuse myself for a week. My Angry Birds high score is now amazing. Notes * First appearance of Ambush Bug and Phantom Stranger. Also Cheeks the Toy Wonder! We FaceTimed when I got on the Justice League! * The soccer game is between Das Ritter Von Nacht © ' / Animal Woman / Steel Shiva / Olympian / Zachary Zatara / Kiri versus 'Cormac McCool © / Wonder Woman (Nubia) / Aquagirl / Batman (Terry McGinnis) / Wonder Woman (Jessica Fraser) / The Living Statue ** Superman Secundus is the referee; Kid Flash uses super-speed to be every lineswoman and other game official. ** Star Sapphire and Green Lantern generate projected crowds and cheerleaders ** Robotman watches and drinks beer. * Ambush Bug's garbled knowledge of the multiverse means he refers to several "real world" elements, including owning a copy of the DC Universe roleplaying game rulebook, knowing that "talking is a free action" and complaining that he now has "A stupid Glasgow accent". I liked it better when I sounded like The Fonz. * Several comic books set in this DC universe appear in the Comics Crypt, including: Justice League Beyond, Animal Woman, Steel Shiva, Wonder Women, Birds of Prey and Green Arrow & Black Canary.